


Frustration

by adnarim97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And how pissed off (and confused) they are, M/M, but i kinda fucked up at the end fuck, i love these assholes, i wanted to make a fic displaying their hate for each other, this is a fic about these two's frustration they have/get from one another, told from Wakamatsus pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Wakamatsu always know how to push each other's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

I hated Aomine Daiki so much. He was an lazy, rude and annoying asshole and he knew exactly how to push all my buttons. Because of our differences we had butted head more than once in the past. A couple of months ago he had showed up to practice, not to acctually practice with us, but to fetch something he had forgotten in the locker room. On that particular day my temper had already been bad to begin with and when he showed his face I just couldn't hold my anger back, I had left the rest of my teammates and followed him back to the locker room. We didn't have much of an argument, mostly just threw insults to each other. Before I knew it we had begun fighting, punching, kicking, the whole package. I had felt so frustrated and angry. I remember how after some good minutes of fighting he had forced me up against a locker. Both hot and sweating, bruises and blood over our bodies. Suddenly we had started to kiss. I didn't remember who it was that made the first move. Maybe it had been me, it didn't matter. The kiss hadn't been any less gentle than the fighting we had had just before. On that day we had been grinding against each other, trying to get as much friction as possible, while at the same time cause the other some pain. 

Since then our 'fights' had been more frequent. As often as we could we would search up one another. We had fought with our fists so many times in the past. But that hadn't truly helped to release all my frustration. The tanned guy must feel something familiar to what I'm feeling since he too keeps coming back to me. Any place we could find where we could be alone is enough for us. In the locker room after practice, up on the rooftop where he usually spends his time while skipping class, even a couple of times in the boy's bathroom. However, I am feeling even more frustrated than ever before. After every time we finish, both of us panting, drained of all energy, I feel good. Calm even, the frustration is gone. But just shortly after, it returns. And after every time I get more and more frustrated. As soon as I lay my eyes on him now, I can feel my body temperature rising, I see red, I can feel my desire rising as well as my anger. And it pisses me off even more that he is the one who causes my body (and mind) to react the way it does. It makes me furious that he have such an impact on me. I hate him. 

So it is because of frustration I find myself back in the locker room, like many times before. My back against another locker, the younger guy pressed against me. My hands was gripping at his shirt, almost ruining the piece of clothing when I violently tug it over his head. Finally my hands made contact with his flesh. Hot skin and hard muscles is what my hands felt. I digged my nails into his back, while thrusting my hips towards his. Our pants had already been taken care of and now only our undearwears was keeping our erections apart. An animalistic growl came from the dark haired guy's mouth, and quickly after I felt teeth closing on the left side of my shoulders. He bit down, hard, it hurt, I bet he drew blood. A loud cry was ripped from my throat. A scream of pain and pleasure. I felt his hand take a hold of my member, and he started to stroke it firmly. I could hear a muffled moan from my shoulder, and I decided to dig my fingernails deeper into his exposed back. God I hate him so much, I want to hurt him, humiliate him, make him cry, make him scream and bleed. I hate him so much. Hate. Hate. Hate. Suddenly I felt my shoulder being released, and a second later I felt my hair being pulled roughly. My gaze met a dark pair of eyes. My breathing stopped for a moment. For some reason it felt like timed slowed down, he was looking directly at me. A strange sensation washed over me. I felt something stirring inside of me, a feeling I had never felt before. Those bloody lips infront of me opened, as if about to say something, but nothing came out. Instead they leaned in and was placed onto mine. Not roughly but softly. I could feel our breath mingle togheter and for a second all my frustration was gone, I somehow felt completed. Like I had found the last piece to a puzzle after searching for a long time. But our mouths parted and I felt the anger returning, and looking into the eyes before me I saw the same emotion in them. Our pace from before quickly returned and we finished only to collapse on the floor togheter moments later. Chests heaving, bodies weak. I closed my eyes. Like all other times my frustration had left as we finished. But this time I felt a kind of peace inside of me. Not only in my body but in my mind as well. Somehow I knew Aomine felt it as well. How? I didn't know. Something was different, I just didn't know what yet. The moment we have had just before, what was it? I tried to think but I was far too tired to make any sense of anything. Instead I let my head rest against the other's shoulder, and I fell into a dream-like state listening to the beating heart next to me. I felt a pair of arms close around me. For the first time they weren't gripping at me and hurting me. They were simply just holding me. I hated to admit it but it felt... Nice. Maybe I should open my mouth and say something, or try to shake him off. But he didn't speak and he didn't let go, so neither did I. 

...  
Ohh uh i don't know what to say, I'm sorry for this thing. I really wanted to make a fic displaying their hate for each other but somehow i ended up on the fluffy side once again. I suck at writing 'nsfw'-ish stuff so it's not really that graphic either. Hope someone could enjoy this thing though.

\- Miranda


End file.
